1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product and method for manufacturing materials used in constructing residential housing units. More particularly, the present invention relates to a product and method for making expanded thermoformable honeycomb materials with cementitious reinforcement and foam coupled with a metallic or nonmetallic extrusion framing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes used to make expanded thermoformable honeycomb materials typically involve placing a thermoformable, thermoplastic polymeric material sheet between mold platens, which are attached to a heated press. The thermoformable, thermoplastic, polymeric material sheet is heated to a specific temperature at which the thermoformable material will adhesively bond to the mold platens by a hot tack adhesion mechanism. The mold platens are than separated apart with the thermoformable material adhering to the mold platens so as to affect an expansion of the cross-section of the thermoformable material.
Typically, the surfaces of the mold platens that are bonded to the thermoplastic material sheet have a number of perforations. The thermoplastic material will adhesively bond to the non-perforated portion of this surface so that when the mold platens are separated apart, a number of cells will be formed within the cross-section of the expanded thermoformable material. Generally, these perforations can have a variety of different geometries and can be arranged in an array of patterns on the surface of the mold platens, thereby creating thermoformable materials having a variety of cross-sectional geometries.
The processes previously referenced produce an expanded thermoformable honeycomb material product that is strong and durable, with a conical closed cell design that creates an internal truss structure which is an important element of its strength. Certain engineering characteristics of the thermoplastic polymers used make them capable of producing high quality, high strength expanded thermoformable honeycomb materials.
Historically, residential housing has been constructed over the years utilizing numerous materials and construction techniques. Two of the most common techniques for building a foundation for residential housing are to build a solid foundation or slab out of cement, or to build the foundation out of concrete blocks. After the foundation is constructed, the frame of the structure is attached to the foundation utilizing 2×4, 2×6, 2×8 or 2×10 Douglas Fir, or other suitable materials, which can be nailed or screwed together to form the basic stud frame or internal structure of the residential housing. After the wood framing is complete, plywood is attached to the outer framing studs and is used as a reinforcing material for walls, floors and ceilings. Insulation either in a foam or fiberglass form is placed in between the vertical and horizontal wooden studs prior to attaching sheet rock or other interior materials to the interior side of the wooden structure.
As an alternative method of construction, brownstone or cement bricks can be utilized in building the structure depending on preference and or geographic locations where humidity and climatic conditions play a factor in choosing non-wooden structures. Other construction techniques such as those utilizing wooden logs, prefabricated structures using various composites, or metal and glass structures have been used over the years as alternate techniques.
The associated problems with these construction techniques and materials vary depending on the type of construction utilized. Long construction cycles are typical for residential housing fabricated from brownstone or bricks as well as wooden stud structures that utilize plywood and sheet rock for the exterior and interior reinforcing members. Depending on the size and complexity of the structure to be built, construction cycle times can vary from a minimum 3-4 weeks to as much as 5-6 months or longer.
These long construction cycles can also involve excessive skilled labor costs. Individuals who specialize in framing, brick laying, sheet rocking, etc. must be utilized to construct the basic structure and in many areas, union labor must be employed on the job sites.
In addition to the associated problems mentioned, some of the materials used, such as wood for framing, plywood and roofing materials, burn readily, which is problematic. Also, wood products can absorb moisture and rot and are susceptible to termite invasion and are not good thermal insulators.
Accordingly, there is a need for a product and a method for producing residential housing that overcomes the disadvantages of the methods discussed above.